Fire ignited by sight through a hole
by stoopid2
Summary: Angelina and fred have been together for a while now. Will anything bring the passion back into their relationship, or were the ever meant to really be. i blushed through this whole chapter
1. Chapter 1

As I reach for the bread my memory drifts back to Alicia's delicate hands and then back at my plate. Angelina is grimacing and talking . I pretend to be enamored with what Angelina's talking about. But, the truth is I don't know, nor do I care to know. She's pauses and she stares at me. "Well what do you think?" I take a bite out of the bread. "Oh, that's great." I say sheepishly. "Fred, there is nothing great about me losing my wallet." I resist the urge to let my eyes roll to the back of my head. All this damn talk about a wallet! It was a ugly wallet anyways. I say good riddance! "I'm sorry Angelina I just have the worst head ache."

The house got quiet. All that is heard are the sounds of ticking clocks. Not even silent heart beats permeated the heavy quiet. It's as if we were the moving portraits hung high on Hogwart's walls. No life, we just allude to it. Angelina looks at me finally and smiles. "Did I ever tell you that you look so nice in that gray sweater I bought you?" I hate that sweater, it's not that I hate it exactly but it's the fact that I received a far better one from Alicia. "About a billion times since you got me the damn thing!" I say fiercely through gritted teeth. Angelina's eyebrows furrowed in hurt. I shouldn't have said that , or at least in that manner. I mean, she was only trying to make me feel better. I can't help it though, after only two years of living together, the mere sight of her makes me want to gag.

Later that night I went upstairs praying that she was asleep. She's become quite needy since the last time we slept together. After all why would I sleep with her when I can have Alicia. But me being the master mind I am have formulated a simple but effective plan. Angelina falls to sleep around 10:30. I just watch television until 11:30 to make sure she's asleep. I really do not want a repeat of what happened last time I went to my bedroom before then. When I'm tired, her chasing me around in the bed like a dog in heat is the last thing I want.

But, she seemed a little wired down to night. She maybe sleep, I know I'm half way there. I stalk up to my bed room. I reach for the handle and the most peculiar thing happened. It wouldn't open. I stopped for a minuet just to hear the faintest sound. It sounded like a moan. Pressing my ear onto the door I could hear more clearly. A series of moans and a light pant rolled through the door. I feel my pants tighten and I seem to freeze and my hand remains on the handle like I'm paralyzed. I should feel sick and guilty, and I do. But for christ sakes I'm not going to deny myself any little pleasure this hell of life gives me. Besides. She is my girl friend, and technically this is my house. I shake my head cursing my value for kicking in at that very second. I released the handle and knocked shakily at the door. I must of knocked to lightly because the panting continued and no one answered me. I knock louder. "Angelina?" I say softly but deliberately. The panting stops and inside I can hear the quietness leak through the door. I can picture her wide eyed and alerted. For some reason this makes me smile and chuckle like a school boy.

I hear footsteps move around on the inside pacing across the room. "Uh, Fred is that you?" No, it's the bloody boogey man. She's stalling, yes she's definitely scared. "Ya, it's me. Open the door. I'm tired." "Ok sorry I was just……. Taking a shower." I roll my eyes. "Well I'm tired as hell." Angelina's footsteps are getting closer and closer to the door.

She opens it dressed in her pajamas. "Sorry about that! You know me and my showers." She says concentrating on my shoulder and everywhere else but my eyes. She has her hair rapped in a towel and everything. This woman deserves an Oscar I tell you.

I walk into the room and pull off my tie. "Night'!" She says quickly and kisses me on the cheek. I got a good whiff of her. She smells good alright. But, that's not any lotion I've ever smelled before. She heads to the bathroom and she stays there for a long time. I tried to stay up , waiting for her to come out for some reason. But, she never came.

It isn't till many hours later in my dead of sleep I notice the weight shift on the bed. She puts her back against mines, and this time I don't move away.

tbc pretty please reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own characters. Pretty please review guys!

Sometimes I used hold Angelina when she was sleeping and I pretend that I was Holding Alicia. That gave me strength to make it through the day. But, I could never manage to stop the disappointment that came with

morning. Because, with all the lights off and no light shining through the shutters, Angelina could be Alicia. But, when the sun rises Angelina turns back to Angelina.

I remember when things between me and Angelina started to sour. It was on a Tuesday last year. Angelina was still at work and Alicia came by looking for her. I know I shouldn't have let her in. I should have seen the red flags. But, all I saw was her wrapped in a baby blue sweater and black stretch pants. She had looked so hopeful and persistent that I just couldn't turn her away so I had told her that she could stay until Angelina came home.

"When are you going to go back to work at the shop Fred?" She asked me in her soft sweet voice. Angelina's is overbearing and aggressive. I cough. "Well Angelina said if we are going to be a family, she didn't want me playing around a shop all day with my brother." Alicia pouts. I wanted to kiss her lips into a smile. "But, I thought you liked working with there." Thank you Alicia, for understanding. I loved it. "I do very much so."

Alicia sipped her hot chocolate. My eyes rest on her mouth discreetly. The things I could do with those lips. "Do you want some?" You don't know how badly. "Beg your pardon?" I say hoarsely. "Hot chocolate? Do you want some?" I stand up reluctantly. "No I shouldn't, I have a lot of work to around the house." Alicia shoots up "But, I thought you liked me." I smile. "What." "I said I thought you liked hot chocolate." She says turning red. "I do." She stepped close to me and puts both her hands on each of my fore arms lightly. "Then stay, stay and have some hot chocolate." I pressed my body against hers. "I gave you the last package." She grabs hers off the table and puts it to my lips. "Stay." She insisted. And I do, but not because I wanted the stupid drink.

Needless to say all those years of riding broom sticks professionally was great practice for her. And, I mean that in the cleanest way as possible. But, I look at the clock and I curse. Angelina was supposed to be home 30 minuets ago. She probably got dinner. I should stop but I can't because I've never felt anything that was so good. I just can't bring myself to stop. As luck would have it Angelina walked in to see her boy friend and best friend having sex on the nice couch. She dropped the bags in her hands. Tandori chicken and rice spilled onto the tile floor. I don't feel bad, I am upset that she interrupted us. Alicia stops, and I want to cry. "Angelina I…" Angelina cuts her off. "Just get out." She demands pointing to the door. Alicia stands up and gets one leg in her sexy black pants. "Out!" Angelina shouts. Alicia runs out not bothering with her shirt. Angelina grabs her shoes. "Don't forget these whore!" She throws them out. She doesn't toss them out. Which makes me think that she was aiming for her as she threw them. This makes me mad. Angelina closes the door, and leans against it crying. She slides to the floor. Guilt is starting to fill my chest. I walk over to her. "Ange…" She looks up at me. "Christ sakes yourself." She grabs an empty bag from the Indian restaurant she'd went to and places it on my penis. I am beyond guilt and embarrassment, so I don't try to salvage any dignity. After all, hobbling around with a paper bag over my privates doesn't permit any. Angelina runs into the living room where me and Alicia were together. She looks on top of the television and grabbed the jar. She turns to me. "How could you Fred? And in front of my mother?" She runs upstairs to the bed room with her mothers ashes. I'm in for it now.


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS

Most women get put outside when in doubt of their man's special needs. But, mines is holed up in MY bathroom crying with her mother's ashes. I couldn't put her out even if I wanted to . She's been in there venting with that pile of dust for hours. "Angelina, honey, please come out." She continues to cry. "No, I hate you Fred." Feeling is mutual. Get your shit and get out. "Aw, come on you don't mean that." "Don't tell me what I mean!" I'm starting to get mad. "All I'm saying is you know you get dizy around chemicals. maybe being in a bathroom just cleaned with Pine-sol isn't the best place to be. " "Oh fuck off!" Gladly. "I'm just concerned about your health!" I say in my defense. "Oh yes, it isn't you screwing my best friend that's going to make me sick, it's the God damn Pine-sol!" I roll my eyes. I don't appriciate her sarcasm. My knees are turning red so I sit on my bottom staring at the door. How does this happen to a man? First he's screwing the most beautiful woman in the whole world, the next second he's having a staring contest with a piece of wood. "I've had it up to my nose with your bull! Your moody and distant all the time and I told myself that if I can stick with it just a little longer you'd change. But, now I see you won't." Yes! She's finally got the picture. The camel has finally crossed the finish line. "All you do is try to sabotage this relationship!" Yes but obviously I'm doing something wrong since your still here. She calmed by my silence. "Oh Fred can't you just see, I want a secure home? I mean, I know it's been hard on you since you quit working at the shop. But, I just want my kids to grow up in a good home." I put my hand on the door. "I know."

* * *

I fell asleep too late, waiting up for Mrs. Wanky Willy, to jump out of bed before she got up. I hear her downstairs just getting off of my treadmill. It wouldn't kill her to go a few extra miles if you ask me. She opens the bed room door. Her hair is a mess and she's in baggy blue sweats. And, I'm oddly not completely and utterly disgusted at the sight. "Fred!" She yelps in the most unattractive way. She pulls off her sweat shirt revealing a even more ridiculous Snoopy shirt. I'm willing myself not to laugh. "Your usually gone by now. What's up?" I shake my head. "Just tired." She frowns. "You came to bed earlier than usual. Are you sick?" She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a thermometer. "Open." She watches it. "You don't have a fever." I know. I jump out of bed and pull off my shirt. She quickly turns away embarrassed. She pulls on a imaginary loose string to keep from looking at me. "Angelina….Angelina?" She doesn't look away from the imaginary string. "Mmm?" She says loudly. "Are you getting dinner tonight? Or do you need me too." I unzip my pants and they fall to the floor. "Um, I can. But, I'll see you later. I need to take a shower." Now fully immersed with the imaginary string she may as well be kissing her pant leg. "Angelina?" "Ya?" "I'm late for work, I need one too." She sighs. "Go ahead Fred, I don't want you to be late." I crack my knuckles. "Why don't we share?"

* * *

The shower is very cold. I stood in the back. But, not for that reason. She washed up as quick as she possibly could. I would have at least thought she would let me do her back. Or I wish she would have at least let me do her back. It was almost like she didn't want me to look at her body or touch it. She didn't ask me to suds her hair, nor did she ask me to rub her shoulders like she likes. As a matter of fact she didn't ask anything at all. This is indeed the coldest shower I've ever had. I slowly washed , wishing she didn't leave. But it's so like her to mess things up, why do I even bother with her?

* * *

Later that night we were watching a movie. Angelina chose, she likes the dramatic types, subtitled and foreign. Her movies usually contain either suicide, unrequited love, homosexuality, incestuous relationships, or the French. Alicia likes light hearted and funny movies. But, that's Angelina's problem. She's too dramatic and too emotional. Just like the movies she likes. I look at her from the corner of my eye. She's crying. I reach for her hand, but she purposely wipes her nose. I'm getting angry remember how she blew me off in the shower. But, she doesn't seem to notice. I hit power on the button. She looks at me confused and equally mad. "Tell me you did not just do that." "Do what?" I cross my arms over my chest. "What's your deal? You said it's my night to pick out a movie!" "Why didn't you want me to suds your hair?" She frowns. "What?" "Your hair! Why didn't you want me to do it.?" She stands up. "Is that why you've been in a funk all this time?" I nod. "I was late to work!" She's lying. " 


End file.
